1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electric toothbrush.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Electric toothbrushes consist of a handle, in which the electric drive is accommodated, a brush head and a shank connecting the brush head to the handle. Electric toothbrushes are known in which the drive consists of a rotary motor, on the shaft butt of which an unbalanced mass is secured in a self-supporting manner. This unbalanced mass is located close to the motor in the handle. The disadvantage of this design consists, on the one hand, in that the handle is strongly influenced by the oscillations (vibrations) generated by the unbalanced mass, which is unpleasant for the user, and, on the other hand, in that the influence of the unbalanced mass on the brush head is relatively feeble. A further disadvantage consists in that the motor is severely loaded by the unbalanced mass that is arranged on its shaft in cantilevered manner, as a result of which its lifespan is shortened.